Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, and water may be produced from subterranean reservoir formations located onshore or offshore. The processes involved in recovering hydrocarbons from a reservoir are becoming increasingly complex. Production may involve a number of different steps such as drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, optimizing placement of the wellbore within the reservoir, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce, process and transport the hydrocarbons from the reservoir.
When performing subterranean operations, it may be desirable to monitor changes in the formation and fluids located near the wellbore. For example, fluid saturations of a formation may change over time, and water produced from the wellbore may affect the economics of the well.